Celebrity Mix-Up
by ForeverGoldenHeart
Summary: Jane and Alec are sent to Los Angeles on a mission and Jane gets mistaken for Dakota Fanning.


**Celebrity Mix-Up**

**Author's Note: I'm so glad I finally finished this. I've had this idea for a year now and finally sat down to write it. Don't take any of this seriously, I wrote this for fun. Anyway, ****I hope you like it! :)**  


* * *

"Well, I'm glad it's over with," Alec said to Jane as they strolled down a sidewalk in Los Angeles. "Immortal children are such a pain," Jane agreed. Aro had sent Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri on a task to L.A. to track down and kill a vampire who was turning children into vampires and setting them loose in the city on a killing spree. After that was taken care of, Felix and Demetri had gotten thirsty and split up from Jane and Alec to get blood and planned to meet up with them later.

Now the twins were wandering around the city trying to keep themselves occupied until Demteri tracked them down once they were ready to leave. It was cloudy that day, so they were able to walk around without being noticed by humans. "I don't understand why anyone would do that in the first place," Alec continued. "It's pointless and completely unnecessary. I mean they're going to get caught eventually."

A park was coming up on their left hand side and they walked into it continuing their conversation. Kids were all over the park playing and laughing. Jane and Alec were passing by a swing set which surprisingly only had one person on it. The blonde girl on the swing gasped when she saw Jane and jumped off.

"Oh my gosh! Dakota is that you?" The blond girl rushed up to Jane and hugged her. Jane startled by this and pushed her away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane demanded and gave a Alec a confused look, who just shrugged back at her.

The girl looked shocked at Jane. "Wow, I can't even hug my own sister without her getting mad at me? I'm just happy to see you again Dakota, I don't get to see you much since you've left for college."

Jane and Alec exchanged glances. The girl looked around 13 years old and eerily similar to Jane. But neither of them had ever seen this girl before and they were the only siblings they had in their family when they were human.

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. I don't _have _a sister," Jane explained.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Funny, Dakota. You think that just because you have your hair pulled back in a bun and that you're wearing violet contacts and goth clothes that I won't recognize you? Anyway, sorry if I startled you. I thought you would be happy to see me. What are you doing back home anyway? Aren't you supposed to be in New York at college?"

"I'm not Dakota, my name is Jane. I'm not even from this country and I'm not in college. And I have _no_ idea who you are," Jane was starting to get frustrated.

"I'm your sister Elle? Elle Fanning? Gosh Dakota what's with you today? And what's with the cloak, the heavy eye makeup and the contacts? And who is he and why is he dressed the same as you? Are you filming a new movie out here?" Elle asked.

"He's my brother Alec and the _only _sibling I have," Jane was getting more confused as this went on. "And I don't do movies either."

"Wait a minute," Elle snapped her fingers. "I figured this out. This is for your new movie isn't it? You're trying out method acting, aren't you? That's why you're acting so strange."

**(A/N: Method acting is when an actor stays in character and acts like the character even when they aren't filming a scene to get into character better)**.

"No, I'm _not _Dakota and we're not actors," Jane insisted. "I'm serious, we're just on trip here from Europe."

"She's telling the truth," Alec interjected. "I'm-"

"HEY! LOOK! There's Dakota Fanning!" A random stranger yelled out, cutting off Alec.

"Oh my gosh! WHERE?" Another person shouted.

A couple of other people started running toward Jane. "DAKOTA! DAKOTA! DAKOTA!" They screamed as they tried grabbing her.

"ALEC!" Jane elbowed Alec in the side. "Let's leave NOW!" And they took off running away from the small crowd that had begun charging after them.

"DAKOTA! DAKOTA! STOP PLEASE!" They shouted as they ran after them. "CAN I HAVE A PICTURE? PLEASE CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH? STOP!" A couple of people standing nearby watching had pulled out their Iphones and started snapping pictures of Jane on their phones.

Jane and Alec ran faster. Sure, they were vampires and they could easily out run them and be almost invisible with speed but they couldn't risk exposing their true vampire selves so they ran as fast as they could without looking unnatural to humans. Jane and Alec lost the crazy fans at a stoplight when they all got stuck behind a red light.

"Jane! Quick, this way!" Alec shouted. "We can hide in the library until this whole thing blows over." He pointed to a building four blocks away. They ran out into the street and unfortunately past a parking lot where a few paparazzi cars were parked with some paps having lunch in them.

"LOOK! There's Dakota Fanning!" One pap yelled out of his window. "And she has a new boyfriend too!"

"Grab the cameras! We can sell this to the tabloids and make TONS of money!"

The paparazzi cars pulled out of the lot and began chasing after Jane and Alec and snapping pictures of them.

"Great plan, Alec." Jane muttered sarcastically as the paparazzi continued to snap pictures of them together as they ran.

"Don't worry, we'll lose them!"

"HEY DAKOTA!" A pap yelled from the car window. "So how long have you and him been dating?"

"HEY DAKOTA!" Another pap yelled. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

"I'M NOT DAKOTA FANNING!" Jane screamed at them. "And stop taking pictures of us! I would never date Alec, that's disgusting! He's my brother!"

"HEY YOU GOT THAT JOE! HER BOYFRIEND'S NAME IS ALEC! Write that down! Write that down!"

"She's also in denial about her feelings for him and claims she think of him as a brother! WRITE IT DOWN!"

"I'M WRITING IT, OKAY? GOSH!" The pap yelled back.

"Jane, we have to do something about them! There's too many!" Alec shouted.

"I have an idea." Jane stopped running. "Pain!"

"AHHHHHH!" The driver of the first paparazzi cried out in pain and the car swerved off the road and went down a different block away from them.

Alec cut off the senses of the other paparazzi drivers and they all swerved and went down the same path.

"This way!"

With paparazzi and the crazy fans off their tail, Jane and Alec quickly ran into the library and hid inside.

* * *

Demetri had tracked them down along with Felix shortly after they had arrived at the library. Jane and Alec were hiding behind one of the bookcases with their cloak hoods up over their heads when they finally found them. They had explained shortly after everything that had happened to them while Felix and Demetri were away. Right now, there weren't many people in the library and the few that were there didn't recognize Jane as Dakota.

Jane had finally come out of her hiding spot and was on one of the computers Google searching Dakota Fanning.

"Hey Jane, what are doing?" Alec stood over her shoulder. "Oh, you're looking up that Dakota girl?"

"Well, she does look almost identical to you Jane," Felix said.

"No she doesn't! We have _nothing _in common," Jane protested. "Look at that picture! She's wearing a pink dress! I would _never wear _pink! She's too girly to look like me!"

"Denial much?" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Alec you're not helping!" Jane pouted.

"Wow Jane! I didn't know you were a cheerleader," Felix smirked and pointed to a picture of Dakota being held up by other cheerleaders at a football game.

"Nice cap and gown Jane," Demetri pointed to a graduation picture of Dakota. All three of them laughed while Jane glared at them.

"That's enough! I'm done with this!" Jane exited out of the internet browser. "I don't find this very funny!" Jane pushed back her chair and stood up and glared at them as they continued to laugh. "Stop it!"

"Alright, alright," Felix put his hands up, still smirking.

"Sorry," Alec said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Whatever," Jane rolled her eyes at them.

"Anyway, how are we going to get out of here? You know, without being chased again?" Alec asked.

"We could stick to the side streets and go where's less people I guess," Jane replied. "And keep our cloaks over our heads to try and hide our faces."

"Alright."

"So are we ready to go?" Felix asked.

"Sure," Demetri said.

As they started walking out Jane suddenly stopped and got an idea. "Wait! Hold on!" She shouted after them.

"Jane, what is is it?" Alec asked.

"There's one more thing I need to do…"

* * *

In downtown New York, Dakota Fanning was exiting a Starbucks with a latté in her hand. She had received a phone call from her sister Elle who was upset with her because of a stranger she had run into who she thought was Dakota. Dakota had also gotten a phone call from her manger asking her if she was dating a boy named Alec and asking her about a paprazzi chase earlier that day. After Dakota had explained to both of them that she had been in New York the whole time, they had finally realized that the girl the saw and heard about was an imposter, her manager went and cleared everything up with the press.

As Dakota was walking down the sidewalk, she accidentally dropped her shopping bag and bent over to pick it up.

"Ahem!" Dakota heard in front of her. She looked up at the noise as she stood up and gasped at what she saw.

In front of her was a girl in a cloak with red contacts who looked almost identical to her, but the girl's hair was pulled back in a bun. _This must be the girl everyone saw, _Dakota thought, starting to freak out.

"Can I help you?" Dakota nervously backed away from the girl.

"Listen," Jane frowned as she took a step closer to Dakota. "I don't care what anyone says. You are _not _me. I do _not _wear pink! Ever." And Jane stormed off.

Dakota stood staring after the girl, with a creeped out expression on her face for several minutes before continuing to walk again.

"Okay…" Dakota shrugged and said to herself. "Well, that was really weird. And awkward. I hope that never happens again."


End file.
